prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 21, 2011 Smackdown results
The January 21, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 18, 2011 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary One week after Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Ezekiel Jackson and Heath Slater unleashed a crippling onslaught upon Big Show, they came before the WWE Universe to declare themselves The Corre. All four members will be a part of the first-ever 40 Superstar Royal Rumble Match in nine days. Barrett stated that all four members of The Corre will be equals. When GM Teddy Long emerged to make it clear he would not tolerate the type of disruptions that The Nexus had caused on Raw, the members of The Corre insisted that he had misjudged them. They pledged to take SmackDown places it has never gone before. Capitalizing on interference by Ricardo Rodriguez, Alberto Del Rio defeated R-Truth with the cross armbreaker. While their match was in progress, commotion ensued in Theodore Long's office when the SmackDown General Manager was found unconscious and he was taken to a local medical facility. It was unofficially reported later that Long suffered severe trauma to the back of the head. The Corre emphatically denied having anything to do with the GM's injuries and offered their assistance. Assuming control of SmackDown, Vickie Guerrero ordered that one member of The Corre face World Heavyweight Champion Edge in the main event. In a display of impressive Diva dominance, Beth Phoenix overcame Layla with the Glam Slam, chalking up her second win over Team Lay-Cool in as many weeks. The Ultimate Underdog reigned supreme over Cody Rhodes with an explosive 619-splash combination. After, Rhodes was seen holding his injured nose in horror, perhaps faced with the realization that his handsome face could be disfigured. It was later learned that the handsome Superstar's nose was in fact broken. Jack Swagger defeated Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston 10 points to nine in an Amateur Wrestling Challenge. After the match, however, Kingston hit The All-American American with Trouble in Paradise and an incredible high cross body. One week after suffering a surprise defeat at the hands of Trent Barreta, Drew McIntyre returned to his winning ways, hurling Barreta off the top rope to hand his prey a painful loss. After the bell, the “Chosen One’s” determined opponent further fueled McIntyre's rage with a defiant blow. This led to a vicious assault by The Sinister Scotsman that attracted the disappointed admonishment of Kelly Kelly. When WWE Champion The Miz decided to once again make his presence known on SmackDown, World Heavyweight Champion Edge opted to interrupt him. The Awesome One claimed that he has big plans for their Champion vs. Champion Match on Raw this Monday night. The 10-time World Champion responded by telling Miz to get out of his ring. Alex Riley tried to add his two cents, only to be Speared by The Ultimate Opportunist. Before the main event between Edge and The Corre's Justin Gabriel could begin, Vickie Guerrero emerged to inform the WWE Universe that her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler – No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Title (Match preview) – would be joining the announce team. Thanks to interference by his fellow Corre members, Gabriel picked up a huge victory over The Rated-R Superstar. After the match, Edge was treated to the full wrath of the intimidating new faction – an attack that included the "sternum crushing" 450 Splash by Gabriel and Wasteland by Wade Barrett. As SmackDown came to a close, Ziggler took the opportunity to stand over Edge in a symbolic act of triumph. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tyler Reks defeated Percy Watson *Alberto Del Rio defeated R-Truth (10:45) *Beth Phoenix defeated Layla (w/ Michelle McCool) (3:30) *Rey Mysterio defeated Cody Rhodes (4:00) *Jack Swagger defeated Kofi Kingston 10:6 in an Amateur Wrestling Match (3:00) *Drew McIntyre defeated Trent Baretta (2:00) *Justin Gabriel defeated Edge (10:35) *Dark Match: Kofi Kingston & Rey Mysterio defeated Alberto Del Rio & Kane (with Jim Ross as Special guest referee) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Wade Barrett revealed the formation of The Corre January 21, 2011 Smackdown.1.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.2.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.3.jpg Alberto Del Rio v R-Truth January 21, 2011 Smackdown.4.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.5.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.6.jpg Beth Phoenix v Layla January 21, 2011 Smackdown.7.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.8.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.9.jpg Rey Mysterio v Cody Rhodes January 21, 2011 Smackdown.10.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.11.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.12.jpg Jack Swagger v Kofi Kingston January 21, 2011 Smackdown.13.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.14.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.15.jpg Drew McIntyre v Trent Baretta 1-21-11 SD 1.jpg 1-21-11 SD 2.jpg 1-21-11 SD 3.jpg 1-21-11 SD 4.jpg 1-21-11 SD 5.jpg 1-21-11 SD 6.jpg 1-21-11 SD 7.jpg The Miz and Edge confronted each other about their upcoming match January 21, 2011 Smackdown.16.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.17.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.18.jpg Justin Gabriel v Edge January 21, 2011 Smackdown.19.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.20.jpg January 21, 2011 Smackdown.21.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #596 at CAGEMATCH.net * #596 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events